Hyperdrive Repairs
by jedi gone bounty hunter
Summary: When Sugi needs help fixing her ship, she asks a certain Duro to help her.(Bane/Sugi one-shot!) Please review!


**A/N**: So I decided to use one of the prompts from my character scenario list (see my profile for more info). So here's my stab at a Bane/Sugi one-shot!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

* * *

Sugi lay under her ship, looking up into the opened up bottom, trying to figure out what was wrong with her ship, Halo. She had to park at a speeder garage in Mos Eisley to make the repairs.

Exhausted, she slid out from under the ship and walked over to the tool cart she rolled out of her ship. Grabbing her bottle of water that had been tossed amongst the tools, she took a large sip. She set the bottle down and attempted to use the back of her hand to wipe the ship grease from her face. That only made it worse.

She let out a heavy sigh. If Embo were with her, he'd probably know what was wrong. He was pretty good with repairs. But right now, she was going solo because Embo had gone off to do a bounty on his own.

Pulling her goggles back down over her eyes, she got back to work.

"I wish ships could talk sometimes." She grumbled angrily, picking up her hydrospanner and getting back to work.

About an hour later, she heard another ship land in the docking bay. So far, she had been the only one there, which was probably for the better because of her cursing at her ship. Then she heard a familiar voice.

"TODO, try to find out what's wrong with the ship while I get the tools out." She heard a male voice yell.

"Yes sir." Said a robotic voice.

She knew exactly who it was as soon as they talked. It was Cad Bane and his droid TODO-360. Bane was probably the best bounty hunter in the galaxy, no one could deny it. And TODO, well, he was probably the sassiest droid you'd ever meet.

"No TODO! Don't just go pressing random buttons with out me telling you to!" She heard the Duro yell.

She sighed. Setting down her hydrospanner, she slid back out from under her ship. She walked around the side to see Bane working on his ship, Xanadu Blood. It looked like it had sustained heavy damage in a fight or something.

"Your ship fall apart on you too?" Sugi asked, smirking.

"Oh, Sugi. I thought dat was your ship I saw." Bane said looking up. "Yeah, pirates tried to take my ship."

"Well, I see we have a mutual hate of them." She laughed.

"Yeah, these repairs are gonna take a while." Bane muttered.

"I told you to take that other route." TODO scolded.

"Aw, be quiet TODO. I don't need a droid yelling at me right now." Bane growled.

Sugi walked back over to her tool cart, attempting to organize it a bit. She heard a large crash from the direction of Bane's ship followed by a loud curse. She bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. She walked back over to Halo and crawled back under it.

She glared at the ship's insides. She had half a mind to ask Bane for assistance but what would that label her? Weak? Clueless? A damsel in distress? She shook her head, fingering the hydrospanner, trying to think of what she should do next. She took the tie out of her topknot, letting her hair fall to one side of her horned head.

Finally facing the fact that she needed help, she slid out from under her ship. Plus, she thought, at least she knew him and she wasn't just asking some random creep.

"Hey Bane?" She asked.

"What?" He yelled from under his ship.

"I was wondering if you could give me some assistance with my ship." She said.

"Alright." He sighed, crawling out from under Xanadu Blood and walking over to her ship. They both went under Halo to look at the exposed insides.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked.

"She's not starting up." Sugi explained. She felt awkward being this close to him in the cramped space under the ship.

"Probably the hyperdrive then." He muttered. "Pass me the hydrospanner, would ya?"

"Sure." She said, passing him the tool. He took it and reached over her to point at a part with it.

"See that? That isn't supposed to be at a ninety-degree angle. It's supposed to be straight." He explained.

"Oh, I see." She said, flattening herself as much as possible.

"You think you can fix it now?" He asked, handing the hydrospanner back to her.

"Yes, thank you." She said. They both slid back out from under the ship.

"I'll be over at my ship if you need anything else." He said, with a slight smile. For some reason, it struck her as attractive. He was, after all, one of the better looking guys in the business.

"Alright." She smirked, scooting back under her ship. "I just might need some more assistance." She smiled to herself.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope it wasn't too fluffy. Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you for reading!


End file.
